


Getting Rid Of winter

by Starkerhowlter (Sinninghowlter)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinninghowlter/pseuds/Starkerhowlter
Summary: "Steve, this isn't a good idea..." "Buck, I'm here. What's the worst that could happen?" "I go on a killing spree and destroy half of Brooklyn?" "Well," "Don't say it." "Yeah..." The man sighs, pulling his hair back into a messy bun, "Why do you want to try this?" "Because if we know it works, then I have a viable way to get you out of your murderous headspace if it's needed." Bucky nods, "True... But what if it doesn't work?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Post Serum!Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes, Winter Solider/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Getting Rid Of winter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic to ever be posted… OMG… I’ve been writing since I was 11, but I have never worked up the courage to post it. This is unbeta’ed and has been in the works for a while. If all goes well, I might start uploading fics sorta kinda maybe regularly.

"Steve, this isn't a good idea..." "Buck, I'm here. What's the worst that could happen?" "I go on a killing spree and destroy half of Brooklyn?" "Well," "Don't say it." "Yeah..." The man sighs, pulling his hair back into a messy bun, "Why do you want to try this?" "Because if we know it works, then I have a viable way to get you out of your murderous headspace if it's needed." Bucky nods, "True... But what if it doesn't work?" 

"Then I will find another way to get you out of there, babe, I promise." The brunette sighs heavily, "I might kill you though." "Remember, you can't kill me." "But..." "But what? Bucky, you will be fine, I swear. If you want, we can even go to Avengers Headquarters and put you in the tank that we put Hulk in. "You wanna cage me like an animal?" "Do you have a better idea?"

That's how they ended up here. Bucky and Steve on one side of the glass, and the other Avengers on the other. "Stark, are you sure this is going to work?" "Yes. He will be safe." "Alright, Bucky are you ready?" "No, but I'm never ready to do this." "You'll be fine!" Steve smiles, "I promise." "You've got me, Nat, Bruce, and Thor down here, and Clint's up there." Tony points to the top of the container, where Clint is waiting. "We won't let anything happen to you, Bucky. We know what you mean to Steve," Nat smiles reassuringly, "Alright, we're gonna lock you in now." 

Steve hugs the man, "I promise, babe, we've got you." He kisses Bucky's forehead, "Alright. Sit here." Steve sits on his knees next to the chair and hooks the handcuffs to his hands. "Here we go..." Bucky's steel-blue eyes pierce Steve's heart making him look well and truly helpless. "I will get you out, babe, I swear." He nods, "Do it." 

The man walks away, taking the book from Tony, "I owe Fury big for this, don't I?" "Yes. Here's your shield." "Thank you. He doesn't have any knives or guns, does he?" "Not that the scan picked up." Steve nods, putting on his helmet. "Here we go..." The shield finds its place on his back and a dirty red book sits in his hand. "Here we go, Buck." "I'm ready. I love you, Steve." "I love you more." "Impossible," Bucky smirks, "Now, let's get this over with." 

Steve sighs, opening the book, "желание (longing), ржавый (rusted)," Bucky's head falls back, lip quivering and tears forming, "I need you not to fight this, babe." Steve reassures, "Семнадцать (seventeen), Рассвет (daybreak)," Bucky grits his teeth, causing Steve to step back. "Печь (furnace), девять (nine), добросрдечный (benign), возвращение на родину (homecoming)," At this point, Bucky -- Winter Soldier -- has taken to screaming. Long and loud roars that rattle the walls. His muscular arms jerk and pull at the restraints. Steve flinches, "Один (One)," Steve takes a deep breath, "грузовой вагон (freight car)." 

Winter Soldier, now doubled in the chair, looks up at him, his eyes dark, "солдат (soldier)?" "готов соблюдать. (ready to comply)" He glances at the dummy, "Ваша миссия: убить его. (your mission: kill it)." He points to the training dummy. "Отрицательный, сэр. Моя миссия - убить Капитана Америку. (Negative, sir. My mission is to kill Captain America.)" Steve looks nervously at what should be his boyfriend but is instead a killing machine in his boyfriend's body. "Ummm...." Steve staggers backwards, the shield cuts in his back. Bucky draws a knife from his pocket, brandishing the blade inches from Steve's face. 

"Shit, Bucky, back off!" Steve kicks the man's legs out from underneath him, running to the opposite side of the cell. He hides behind the shield, and yelps when the knife grazes the top of the vibranium edge. "Alright, time to try this." He takes a deep breath and pushes the soldier back with his shield, causing him to drop the knife. The sound of his friends shouting drifts past him, sounding like murmurs. "We can do this, Bucky, c'mon..." Winter growls and kicks him square in the chest, "NO! My name is not Bucky!" The knife disappears from his hand and reappears as a sharp pain in his side. 

"Okay, we've got one shot at this..." He mumbles to himself. "You are going to kill someone one day!" Steve sighs, picking up the knife, sickened by the sight of his own blood. Winter, who'd been distracted by clint shooting an arrow at his feet, catches sight of Steve once again. "C'mon, really?" He looks to Nat for ideas. 

She motions for him to come over, "Let me in. I will get him down with you and then you can do what you need to." Steve goes to nod and then yells when Winter's arms wrap around his waist and chest. Kicking and screaming, he feels the air leave his lungs. "Get off!" He kicks Winter back, knocking him into the chair in the centre of the room. 

"Let me at him." "No!" He shouts and pins the super-assassin against the steel floor of the cell. Winter struggles against his grip, scowling at Steve. "Sit still! Now, Clint!" The archer Avenger shoots two of his wire trick arrows on either side of Winter's arms. "Release the wire." Steve ties the wire to the handcuffs around Winter's wrists. "Sit Still!" 

Steve sits on his thighs, trying to avoid Winter's kicks. "Okay, here we go..." He pushes Bucky's sweat-matted brown hair out of his face and leans down to kiss him. What he doesn't notice is that Winter's hands have broken from the wire, snapping the arrows in two. "Steve! He's free!" Nat and Tony shout, "Watch his arms!" The second half of the warning meets Steve's ears a moment too late, as the supersoldier's arms wrap the wire around his neck. Steve, now scrabbling to break free from the ties, catches the look in his murderous partner's eyes. He is well and truly going to die. 

Winter pulls the wires tighter, cutting off the much-needed air to Steve's lungs. He tries, kicking, only receiving a harsh tug to the tight collar cutting his neck. Nat appears behind him a moment later, pulling at Winter's arms. "Отпусти его, солдат! (Let him go, Soldier!)" She shouts, thankful that Winter relaxes his hands finally untangling his arms from the wires. "Хорошо, позвольте мне отрезать вас. (Alright, let me cut you out.)" Winter holds still, allowing Nat to cut the wires off of his wrists. "I've got it from here, Nat," Steve says, calmly, unwrapping his kneck. "Are you sure?" "Yes. I've got it, Nat." 

"I don't have this..." he murmurs to himself, taking a deep breath. "I will get you outta there, Bucky... I promised." It seems that winter is beginning to grow tired as the man's fighting slows. "Иди сюда, солдат. (Come here, Soldier)." The metal armed man approaches him, clearly apprehensive. "Брось нож. Мне нужен отчет о вашей миссии. (Drop the knife. I need your mission report.)" "нет. (No.)" "Вы только что сказали нет, солдат? (Did you just say no, Soldier?)" The man's eyes darken, "Mission Report. Sit." Steve points at the other chair in the room, raising his eyebrow. 

The metal armed man takes a seat, silently, compliantly. He looks at Steve as though waiting for a command. Steve places a hand on both of Winter's shoulders and leans down, eye-level with him, "I'm only gonna do this once..." He presses his lips to Winter's hoping and praying silently that he's not about to be stabbed. 

The way Winter screams would have anyone thinking that he'd been stabbed. In reality, the rush of chemicals is dizzying, intoxicating. Everything in his body fights. Instead of it being dark taking over behind his steel-blue eyes, he sees light. A fantastic burst of hot white light that, he's sure, blinds him from the inside out. Every part of his body feels hot, a fire buried deep in his fingertips, all the way along his arm, scorching the Vibranium and zapping his heart with a jolt. Everything stops at that moment. The world around him, deafening. The light behind his eyes, blinding. And the pressure against his lips, perfect. 

Wait, he knows that feeling... From where though? He wracks his brain in time with the... are they sobs? He's crying? Why is he crying he's a machine, he doesn't cry. Why is he, then? "Bucky?" a far off voice questions. He knows that voice. But who is Bucky? He's not Bucky. He's "Soldier". He's "Winter". He's... Bucky? 'No. I am Winter Soldier,' his brain, no, programming, offers. Why does he know that feeling though? There are only two things in the world that give him that feeling: A completed mission and... What was the other one? The words feel jumbled in his head, static in place of vowels and piercing white noise in place of consonants. The question rattles around, the sound akin to scraping metal. He covers his ears but that does nothing. 

The feeling remains on his lip. 'What is that?!' his mind screams, 'Get it the fuck off!' Winter tries to press the hard surface away from himself, but whatever it is, it's not moving. His eyes shoot open, and he recognizes those colours. Red... blue... white? He pushes at the man's face, who, in turn, removes his mouth from Winter's face. "Buck?" He asks, removing his helmet. Winter must look terrified because the figure smiles. A bright white, perfect smile that ignites something in his core. Then the feeling returns to his lip. He realizes that the figure is kissing him. Why is... Captain America?! Why is Captain America kissing him?! 

The feeling of terror fades eventually, replaced by a feeling of familiar comfort. If warm had a feeling, it was whatever was happening in his arms. He wraps them unsurely around Captain America's shoulders and finds himself hiding in his neck. Why, though? Why is his intuition to do that? Why is the feeling of Captian America's fingers in his hair so right? "S-Steve?" His voice startles him. "Which Bucky am I talking to?" He asks, cautiously rising from his place on Bucky's lap. 

"Easy, Buck..." The dusty-blonde avenger places his arm around his waist, holding him up. "What happened?" "It worked." "What worked...?" "It got you out." Tony unlocks the door, allowing the two to come out of the tank. "So it worked?" "Yeah." 

"Wait, this means one of us has to kiss you?!" Thor smirks at the horrified expression that crosses Tony's face. "I swear if any of you kiss him, you'll have to answer to me," Steve growls. "Alright, easy big guy. No one's gonna take him from you," Bucky's laughing softly at his side, the sound's music to his ears. "Let's get you laid down, babe," He leads them out, happy to have his perfectly imperfect boyfriend back at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think!


End file.
